At present, smart picture taking devices are increasingly popular, which are used more and more frequently by people. Along with the increased use, people have imposed higher requirements for convenience and intelligence of the picture taking. When people are using these smart picture taking devices to take pictures, the relative position between a person and the device is always in dynamic change, to keep the person always at a proper position in the image, it is necessary for people to separately adjust the picture-taking position of the camera in real time, and to constantly pay attention to the position of the person in the image. As a result, when the device is used for a long time, the video taking process has complicated operations and is not convenient for the user.
Therefore, the prior art needs to be improved.